1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally concerns covers and in particular, modules which are adapted to be detachably connected to one another to form such structures as bed covers, cushions, window covers, ceiling and floor covers, or sleeping bags, for example.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many forms of quilts or covers are shown in the prior art which are comprised of sections detachably connected to one another. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 1,267,042 discloses an insulated quilt structure including two longitudinal panels detachably connected to each other with flaps to overlap the area where the panels are connected. The detachable panels facilitate handling during laundering and mending. Alternate means of fastening the panels together include a ball and socket connection, buttons and holes, and hooks and loops.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,005,499 discloses a bed cover, such as a blanket or sheet, which includes two partially overlapping panels, longitudinally arranged in relation to the structure and detachably connected to one another by means of fabric ties on the overlapping edges of the panels. The panels may be individualized to suit the occupant of the bed from the standpoint of the color and texture of the fabric of which the panel is made and by insertion of a scented or medicated sachet in a pocket structure incorporated in each panel.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,530,516 discloses a blanket having two longitudinally arranged panels which are detachably connected by a slide-type fastener on the connecting edges of the panels. The panels may be individualized to suit the occupant of the bed by selecting the thickness or insulative quality of the blanket material of which each panel is made.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,273,176 discloses a blanket possessing a detachable and replaceable sanitary panel extending transversely at the head of the blanket. Numerous means for detachable connection of the panel to the blanket body are disclosed including zippers and snap fasteners, for example.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,808,596 discloses a mattress cover formed with openings to foster ventilation and circulation of air therethrough. The mattress cover is formed of a pair of transversely extending end panels detachably connected to an intermediate panel by means of a cord laced through eyes on the connecting portions of the panels. When worn out, a panel may be removed and a new one attached, thereby extending the life of the overall assembly.